The Red Son's
by BlackAceXIII
Summary: This is a 3 part series of involving a new partner duo with the outlaw red hood and the lost Teen Titan super boy. I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this story.


The Forgotten Son's

The two most unlikely heroes might need each other more than they think in order to survive.

Rood Hood is in Gotham talking to Red Robin (Tim Drake) about how Batman made a new team and let Batwoman(Kate Kane) run there training and how he miss's the Teen Titans. While Red Hood listening he tells Tim how he understands him ever since Star Fire left and, how Arsenal(Roy Harper) left with Grayson( Nightwing / Agent 37), and how things ended with Jokers daughter. He thinks how he keeps losing people from his parents, girlfriend, team even himself , Tim says he understand after everything happened with the titans and Super Boy.

Jason: Super Boy ? What happened to the kid I heard a bunch of rumors about him a few months back but after what happened with the Joker I havents seen him with you guys?

Tim then looks down and then sighs and say's.

Tim: A lot happened since then and to give you the short version I failed him when he needed me the most not only as a leader, but as a friend.

Tim phone rings , as he looks at it he's see it very important and walks into the next room leaving Jason alone. Jason puts on his mask getting ready to leave seeing Tim has a lot on his mind and then see's a picture of the Titans.

He picks up the picture seeing there little happy group and seeing Super Boy in the picture with a brooding look , Jasen then smiles ands says "You would have mad a good partner kid" ,and as he's about to go out the window a blinding light hits him and the next its all black, Jason starts to hear a voice.

Voice: Hey wake up

Jason wakes up his guns ready to fire at a moments notice and then he stares around and see's none other then Super boy right next to him with the barrel of his gun in his face , and Super Boy says good morning sleepy head and disassembles Jason's gun in his hand.

Jason: Aww man and I just stole that one to.

Then Jason Apologizes to Super Boys saying reflexes and , then super boy says I remember you from the crazy night in Gotham and says how he thought Batman doesn't teach his Robin how to use guns.

Jason: Yes and no he teaches you how to stop them break them and I'm not Robin anymore Kid the names Red Hood but you can call me Jason when its just us.

Super boy then remembers hearing about Red from Tim and few things he would hear about him from Rose Wilson(Ravager) and then ask Jason.

Super Boy: How do you go from Robin boy wonder to all time killer and mercenary Red Hood by the way love some of your work.

Jason than taking off his helmet with a brooding look on his face says.

Jason: Thanks and it takes .One bad night with the Joker ,a bomb and a dip into a pool called the "Lazarus Pit".

Then Jason puts on his helmet look up at a sky to find that is red and for some reason and that are surrounded by a forest with large tree's then he ask Super Boy where are they and how they got here and super boy says he doesn't know either last thing he remembers is being with harvest after leaving the Jason suggest they better start moving before something bad finds them, and super boy says its too late.

A person in wearing a black robe covering their whole body steps out of the bushes . Suddenly stops and the Jason and Kon get ready to make a move in case something happens and then they suddenly drop to there knee's feeling a heavy pressure on them and, the person in the robe takes of their hood to reveal a woman with black hair and whites eyes and she says.

Z: My name is Z.

Jason laughs and ask if A to Y was taken.

Z: This my world and you two are my servants but more than that you two are beings that have been lost, forgotten, and left behind so I will give you a new purpose accept and your hope will be found refuse and die it is up to you.

Jason and Kon both look up ready to fight with the look of anger in their eyes Kon says

Super Boy: I final got free from Harvest and the shadow of Super Man I will not let any else control my fate.

Then Jason standing up with his energy blades ready to go and says.

Jason: What do you know about me lady not even death could keep me in the ground so what makes you think I would listen to you.

Z then smiles at the two and say's good ' Good fight me , fight like you never have before fought before , fight for your freedom and destiny more importantly fight for the man right next to you'.

Z: Come to me my fallen bird and lost son.

The two charge at Z slicing and blasting her destroying the environment around minutes pass the longer they fought her the more the two get in sync with each other as one attacks the other covers and when they defend the other supports these two fought together like they been fighting together for years.

Z power is like magic using the environment around her to protect her and attack them like it was nothing with there backs against the wall and red hood running out of bullets and super boy TK field having little to no effect an idea pops into there heads Kon says it's a crazy Idea but it might work and Jason says it better cause I'm running low on bullets.

Super boy launches Red Hood at Z with his TK fields while devastating the forest environment around him and the Red Hood uses the force to break the barrier surrounding Z and goes in with a direct cut with his energy blades.

Z is hurt but moves trying to get some space between her and Jason and then Super Boy appears with two guns in his hands and using his TK power giving them a boost fires at Z which brings her to the ground.

Z lays on the ground unconcise and super was surprise he thought he might have killed her but Jason says don't worry sups Junior those were rubber and even if they weren't I doubt that would have dropped her then Super Boy says.

Kon: Call me Kon or Super Boy anything else and Il send you flying to space.

Jason laughs apologizing to Kon and the Kon say its time to get some information an as they look at Z she stands up saying you passed the first test.

The two say 'Test' and dropped to there knee's tired and Z says you can help each other and disappears as the two fall asleep.

Jason dream of Kon's life from when he was born to his final days with the Titans and Kon looks at Jason life from being a child to being robin to even dying and what happened as he became the red hood.

Z suddenly appears to the two of them and they both ask why show me this and she the says.

Z: You two are so alike more than you think you two may have had grow up differently but one thing is the same between you two and that is that you two are fighters and survivor's. you fight everyday to prove who you are and what you stand for, but you two are also lost and incomplete but that doesn't mean you can't have help from an unexpected source.

Jason and Kon ask her what is she and why them, and she replies with

Z: I am no one and yet I was someone, I see all and yet I couldn't see all at one point and I am everywhere but sometimes I am know where.

The two look confused and say what ? Jason says he doesn't want to here all that mystic god crap and that he gets it she's god like and super boy looks at her saying she make him feel nostalgic like when he was a herald but it felt different when he's try's to analyze her he can't understand it but it was like looking at a old picture happier times.

Then him and Jason get a weird feeling that feels like something is missing and Z tells them that they wouldn't be wrong since your lives are a little different than from before some things are better and some are worse.

The two look confused and Z says I have seen you Jason at your angriest and I saw the hate in your eyes but I saw your heart was always use that to protect the people and the world you care for, and Kon I have see yours from your life and death live again and even you in love, and the two suddenly wonder what does she mean and Z says.

Someone is watching you always someone that isn't me and they have meddle in your lives and not just yours but all your friends and allies and then Z covers herself with a hood and says

Z: You two might be able to help the universe but first you must help each other.

Kon then looks at her and says "Who are you really" and then Z replies with I was once called Elaine , but I go by another name now you can call me.

then the two disappear in a white light.

Jason falls to his knees in a sweat back at Tim's apartment and as Tim walks right back into the room and see's Jason on the floor sweaty and breathing heavy and ask if he is okay.

Jason says yeah I'm fine with a serious look on his face and Tim asks what happened and Jason say's he doesn't know but now he knows what to do now.

Jason puts his helmet back and looks out the window and says to Tim I going to find Super Boy and bring him back.

Tim looks at Jason surprised and says its no use I have tried everything not even Raven, batman or superman can locate him, and Jason says it's a good thing I'm not them a little birdie told me where I could start.

Tim ask who knows where super boy is and Jason says.

Jason: Her name is Presence and she said we have a long dark road ahead of us so be ready.

else were super boy is asleep in with Harvest standing over him saying your almost ready and a girl with black hair with a red and black suit resembling super boy suit walks up behind him saying yes brother its almost time the house of EL shall rise while her eyes glowing red.

To Be Continued


End file.
